A Child Is Born
by BettyHall223
Summary: This is the sequel to Having a Baby.  How is Sam coping after giving birth?


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

It was 2 a.m. and the house was warm and quiet. Outside, the snow was still falling.

Sam sat in the rocking chair in the nursery holding her baby to her breast. Little Emma had been born four days ago.

A smile came to her face as she stared at this tiny miracle. Every time she looked at her daughter, it was hard to believe how much she loved her. From the moment the doctor had placed Emma in her arms, holding her child had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Ever since she and Jack had brought Emma home, she just wanted to constantly hold her.

_While in labor in the SGC infirmary, Jack had stayed right beside her the whole time and she would squeeze his hand when she felt the urge to push. He would wipe the perspiration from her face and quietly talk her through the pain._

_With the last contraction, the baby appeared and they heard their daughter's cry for the first time. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She didn't think she had ever worked so hard in all her life as she had that day, and it had been so very worth being uncomfortable the last few weeks._

_Jack kissed her, then they looked into each other's watery eyes and they shared a smile. The only other time she could remember seeing tears of happiness in her husband's eyes, had been on their wedding day as they had said their marriage vows._

_As she held her daughter for the first time, they counted fingers and toes and tried to decide which one she looked like the most._

_After holding her for a short time, she knew that Jack was just itching to hold his daughter, so she placed Emma in his arms. Just as he took her, Emma awoke. She smiled through her tears as she watched Jack's expression as he quietly talked to their baby and told Emma that she was just as beautiful as her mother._

_She had known before Emma was born that Jack was going to be a terrific dad and he looked so content as he held Emma and gently kissed her on the cheek._

_Daniel and Teal'c came into the infirmary. She watched as Daniel held Emma and gently bounced her in his arms, quietly whispering to her as he paced back and forth._

_Then Daniel gave Emma to Teal'c and a smile lit up his face. "Your child is most beautiful, Samantha."_

_Daniel grinned. "I agree, she looks just like her mother."_

_Jack was sitting beside her on the bed with his arm around her. "Hey, doesn't anyone think she looks just a little like me, for cryin' out loud!"_

_They all laughed as she reached up, patted his cheek and grinned at him and he winked at her with a big smile._

She came back to the present, as she sat there rocking back and forth as Emma nursed. She thought of all the events to come; cutting her first tooth, taking her first steps, hearing Emma say "mama" and "daddy" for the first time; her first birthday party. She could imagine how she would feel on Emma's first day of kindergarten, watching her grow into a teenager and start to date. She laughed to herself as she imagined Jack embarrassing Emma as he interrogated her boyfriends. She pictured her going off to college, choosing a career, her wedding day, watching her have her own children, and all those days in between.

She thought of things she would wish for their child; excellent health, lots of friends, a good education and so many other things.

But most of all, she wanted Emma to know she was loved and that she could always come to her parents with any problem.

She knew that she and Jack would make mistakes as all parents do, but they would try to do their best at the most challenging yet rewarding job that they would ever undertake.

They had chosen to name the baby after Sam's mother, whose middle name was Emma, and she knew that her mom would have felt so honored.

She remembered that just a few hours before her Dad died, he encouraged her to not let rules and regulations stand in her way and to be with the one man who he knew she really and truly loved, and that was Jack. "If you could only see me now, Dad" she whispered as she stared at Emma with tears in her eyes. She knew how proud her parents would have been to have this new grandchild to spoil and love, and it made her sad to know that Emma would never get to meet her grandparents.

Emma had stopped nursing, so she placed her on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

She breathed in the scent of her daughter's warm soft skin, mixed with the smell of baby powder.

After she burped Emma, she waited for her to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and rocked slowly back and forth, just enjoying the stillness of the night while bonding with her child.

She heard the floor squeak and she opened her eyes to see Jack leaning against the doorframe, watching them. He walked toward her with a smile, sat down on the floor beside her and gently laid his hand on the back of Emma's tiny head and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

Sam smiled at him and whispered "you didn't have to get up, honey."

"I know but I woke up and you weren't there so I just thought I'd get up and check on both of you. How's she doing?"

"Great. I just finished feeding and burping her."

"I think you're quickly getting the hang of being a mother, Sam. Just a few weeks ago you were having so many doubts about being a mom."

"Oh yes, those raging hormones" she said with a laugh. "I was so upset, Jack, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. I know I'm never going to be a perfect parent, but I want so much to be a good mom to Emma. We waited so long to be married and I'm getting a late start at motherhood so I want to do it right."

"You are great at everything you do and being a mom will certainly be no different."

They looked at their baby for a few moments and Sam started to grin.

"What is it?"

"While I've been sitting here, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things, but one thing in particular. How would you feel about giving Emma a little brother or sister . . . sometime?"

Jack smiled. "I'd love it! I think two kids would be perfect."

Jack raised up on his knees and they shared a tender kiss.

Emma had fallen asleep, so Jack stood and took her from Sam. He laid her in the crib on her back as Sam pulled a blanket up to Emma's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and she leaned against him, with her arms resting on top of his as they gazed at their baby.

Emma let out a big sigh and smacked her tiny lips as her parents smiled.

Jack hugged Sam even tighter, then he heard her sniff so he turned her around to face him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes. "I just never knew I could be this content, Jack. I've never been this happy in my entire life."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm also glad I made the decision to resign from my job and come home to be with both of you."

They leaned back and looked at each other as he grinned. "Shall we go back to bed?"

She hesitated for a moment and glanced at Emma. "I guess so, but it's hard for me to leave her, even if we are just across the hall."

"She'll be fine. If she isn't, I'm sure her healthy little lungs will let us know."

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure she will . . . daddy."

Jack grinned. "It's been a long time since I've been called that. You know, I think Charlie would have been thrilled to have a little sister."

Sam smiled, then leaned over and kissed Emma on her forehead. Jack took her by the hand and led her to the door. She stopped to turn off the lamp, looked back at their daughter and whispered "sweet dreams, Emma. We love you."

The End


End file.
